The College of Chemistry at the University of California (Berkeley) is requesting funds for the purchase of a high mass (10,000 amu) high resolution mass spectrometer with Fast Atom Bombardment and Field Desorption capabilities. An instrument of this description is required in our facility because we cannot fulfill our users needs with our present equipment. This instrument will be used for the analysis of samples submitted by nine faculty members whose biomedical research encompasses the following: Synthesis of Peptides and Studies of Enzyme Inhibitors Characterization of Complex Carbohydrates Structural Analysis of Phycobiliproteins Structure and Function of Oligonucleotides Structural Determination and Studies of Protein-Bound Pigments Characterization of Siderophore Complexes Design and Synthesis of Enzyme Catalysts Oligonucleotide Directed Mutagenesis Novel Synthetic Routes of Potentially Physiologically Active Compounds Stereoselective Synthesis of Transition Metal Enolates and Related Organometallic Compounds